


72 Hours

by alamorteii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Final Arc, Fluff, Gamer! Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo is a caring husband, Live Stream, M/M, Married! kuroken, its canon the live together and have cats, kenma is tired, kenma needs a break, kodzuken, you cant prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorteii/pseuds/alamorteii
Summary: Kenma makes a vital mistake after an extremely long stream, quickly creating one of the worlds biggest mysteries.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 479





	72 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu fic. I don't actually ship Kuroken that much but I was inspired by a brilliant piece of fan art I saw. Unfortunately, I lost that art so if you know of it, please inform me of the artist below so I can provide inspiration credit.

The gaze of Kenma Kozume was steady, stuck to the screen in front of him. He allowed himself to blink once, twice, and that was it. The concentration he provided to his game was intense – he was to stop for no one and no thing. He had finally reached the Boss Battle, the last fight in the game that had claimed his attention for the past month. Just as he reached the 72nd hour of his live stream, the boss came down, loot spreading as it exploded in an animated puff of gold. It was over.  
The comments of his stream were filled with praise and worry for the gamer they adored;

**HUN3YAPP1E** : Finally!  
 **GAZEBOSHREK** : bruh that was quicker than I did it dam  
 **JIGL3LD33D** : pls sleep now  
 **GGD67EZL** : h o l y s h i t   
**JACKSDENZ4R2** : the bags under your eyes are my quarantine mood LOL  
 **887GFHBETH9** : good job Kodzuken  
 **TURTLECLOUD1** : WOOOOOOO

Although he did not show it, Kenma’s heart grew with the praise he received, and the pride from finally finishing the game he’d been tackling for days. He gave the camera a tiny smile before rubbing his eyes and clicking ‘END STREAM.’ He was used to staying up this long, but he was still extremely fatigued, and his eyes hurt like hell from his lack of blinking. He’d only paused the stream twice, both times to use the toilet and eat a small meal prepared by Kuroo. Although his husband didn’t like that he strained himself to such lengths, he would still support him as best as possible. At that very moment, Kuroo stood out of frame holding their smallest kitten, waiting for Kenma to finish his stream. He knew not to distract Kenma whilst he played, otherwise he would die an unfortunate death, his body never found, and so we waited patiently on the sidelines.   
Kenma wiped his eyes, tears forming as the moisture finally revealed itself. Slowly, he took off his headphones, making sure it didn’t get stuck in his hair that had started to fall out of the hairband. His original hair color had taken over from the blonde. He’d dyed it in his first year of high school, not wanting to stand out from the crowds, and because of his slow hair growth, it had only just begun to properly grow out. The boy removed his hands from his eyes and looked to his right, where Kuroo had appeared, prepared to embrace his exhausted husband. He looked up and gave a slight smile, gently patting the head of the small kitten placed in front of him, before pulling his husband down for a tender kiss.   
“I’m proud of you, Pudding Head.” Kuroo grinned, pulling Kenma out of the chair to tuck him into bed. Usually, such an action would be met with intense protest, but he was so exhausted that he let it happen.   
Unbeknownst to the two men, the stream had continued. During the haze of rubbing his eyes, Kenma has missed the button and instead minimize the game tab. His fans exploded at the images displayed on the screen before them – a different side of Kudzoken? Who was this man?

**GERBILZFANZ666** : the stream  
 **BENNBENBEN** : the stream is still going  
 **WITCHBEANBOO4** : THE STREAM!!!  
 **PINEZAPPLE7** : pls sleep kudzoken 💕🙏   
**DANKESTBRO4201** : THAT’S THE CUTEST CAT IVER SEEN!!!!  
 **SHIGASHU87** : wait... guys... matching rings 👀🤔  
 **QUENSHI3TER** : I THOUGHT YOU LIVED WITH 3 CAtS NOT ANOTHER PERSON H U H?????  
 **GERBILFANZ666** : omg omg omg  
 **N00B4823** : notice ME KUDZOKEN  
 **TURTLECLOUD1** : DID THEY JUST IVBJKJS  
 **MINKUSER4** : BRUHH HUO KISS?  
 **DANKESTBRO4201** : okay but can anyone tell me the cats name?  
 **WITCHBEANBOO4** : probably apple pie lol  
 **KITKITKKITS** : WHAT IS HAPPENING IM SHAKING   
**TORNADOTWIST_** : that’s some gay shit right there  
 **JUDOJUBRO** : I FUCKING KNEW IT IDK HOW BUT KNEW IT  
 **BIPBOPBOPP8** : KENMA HUSBAND KISS WHA  
 **JIIIID04** : THEY KISSSSSSED  
 **WERDOIDIO** : this is going to be everywhere in a couple of minutes  
 **BENNBENBEN** : the stream 😭

It would be hours before Kenma knew of his mistake, but Kuroo would know in mere minutes as #KUDZOKISS #FINDTHISMAN was trending on all social media platforms. Kuroo had become a mystery man and, oh boy, would he tease Kenma with this for months.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed! It didn't end how I would have liked it to but it is what it is.


End file.
